Jason's new journey
by california2
Summary: sorry this is my first fanfition and it has nothing to do with Grey's Antamoy some are my own characters please review i will reply


Drama class

Jason- um Gia why did you call this a "meeting"?

Gia- I will explain it later but first we have to get started on this musical

Gia- hey Mr. Matthews this is Jason and he is new to drama

Mr. Matthews- hi Jason welcome have you ever sang and acted before?

Jason- yes I played a character in the musical spring awakening

Gia- really? That's cool

Jason- thanks

Mr. Matthews – great have you seen the musical rent?

Jason- yes is that what you are doing now?

Mr. Matthews- yes do you know the songs and characters?

Jason- yes I have studied the characters and I have seen all of the broadways

Mr. Matthews- great grab a paper and practice you will play Roger

Jason- great I love his character

Gia- great you will practice with me

Jason- what character are you playing?

Gia- Mimi

Jason- really you know she almost died in the end right?

Gia- hey spoiler alert you are so mean

Jason- sorry you were supposed to watch the movie and the Broadway right

Gia- I was born to play in this play

Jason- it's a musical not a play

Gia- actually it's a play

Jason- no it's not a play. A play is when people speak and talk but a musical people only sing what they would have spoke

Gia- well alright then Mr. Google

Jason- alright you want to get started on this part?

Gia- ok um … what part do you want to do first

Jason- I don't know

Mr. Matthews – you guys need help?

Jason- what part do we start with?

Mr. Matthews – the part when Mimi shows up and sings light my candle.

Jason- Roger: what you forget

Gia- Mimi: got a light?

Jason- Roger: I know you your….your shivering

Gia- Mimi: it's nothing they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet would you light my candle what are you staring at?

Jason- Roger: nothing your smile reminded me of….

Gia- Mimi: I always remind people of who is she?

Jason- Roger: she died… her name was April

Gia- Mimi: it's out again sorry bout your friend would you light my candle

Jason- Roger: well?

Gia- Mimi: yeah…. ouch!

Jason- Roger: oh the wax its

Gia- Mimi: dripping I like it between my….

Jason-Roger: fingers I figured oh well goodnight

Gia- Mimi: (lightly knocks on door)

Jason- Roger; it blew out again?

Gia- Mimi: no I thing that I dropped my stash

Jason- Roger; I know I've seen you out and about when I used to go out your candles out

Gia- Mimi: I'm illin I had it when I walked in the door it was pure is it on the floor?

Jason- roger: the floor?

Gia- Mimi: they say that I have the best…. Below 14th street is it true?

Jason- Roger: what?

Gia-Mimi: your staring again

Jason-Roger: oh no I mean you do has a nice…. I mean you look familiar

Gia- Mimi: like your died girlfriend?

Jason- Roger: only when you smile but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else

Gia- Mimi: do you go to the cat scratch club that where I work I dance ….help me look

Jason-Roger: yes! They used to tie you up

Gia- Mimi: it's a living

Jason-Roger: I didn't recognize you without your handcuffs

Gia-Mimi: we could light the candle

Jason-Roger; why don't you forget that stuff you look like your sixteen

Gia-Mimi: I'm nineteen but I'm old for my age I was born to be bad

Jason-Roger: I once was born to be bad I used to shiver like that

Gia-Mimi: I have no heat I told you

Jason- Roger: I used to sweat

Gia- Mimi: I got a cold

Jason-Roger: I used to be a junkie

Gia-Mimi: now and then I like to feel good

Jason-Roger: oh here it is

Gia-Mimi: what's that?

Jason- Roger: um candy bar wrapper

Gia-Mimi: we could light the candle oh what'd you do to my candle

Jason- Roger: that was my last match

Gia-Mimi: our eyes will adjust thank god for the moon

Jason- Roger: maybe it's not the moon at all I hear spike lee's shooting down the street

Gia-Mimi: bah humbug

Jason-Roger: cold hands

Gia-Mimi: yours too big like my father's wanna dance

Jason-Roger: with you?

Gia-Mimi: no with my father

Jason-Roger: I'm roger

Gia-Mimi: they call me they call me Mimi

Mr. Matthews- great job guys

Gia- thanks Jason you are pretty good but your voice is kind of pitchy

Jason- thanks bud I'm glad you like my voice.

Mr. Matthews- ok guys gather around we have 10 minutes left in class so who wants to practice next?

Adrianna- um Mr. Matthew I would like to practice goodbye love with all the characters

Mr. Matthews- ok Adrianna why do you not understand your lines

Adrianna- no it's not that it's just that I want everyone to know what part they are coming in on.

Mr. Matthews –ok guys everyone who has a part in this part will practice now

Gia- Mimi: it's true you sold you guitar and bought a car?

Jason- Roger: it's true I' m leaving now for santé Fe. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?

Kevin- Benny: you said you'd never speak to him again

Isabella- Maureen: who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?

Angela- Joanne: who said that you should stick your nose in other people's …

Isabella- Maureen: who said I was talking to you!

Angela- Joanne: we used to have this fight each night she never admit I existed

Gia- Mimi: he was the same way he was always run away, hit the road, don't commit, you're full of

Kevin- Benny: Mimi

Gia- Mimi: he in denial

Angela- Joanne: she in denial didn't give an inch when I gave a mile

Gia- Mimi: I gave a mile

Jason- Roger: gave a mile to who?

Kevin- Benny: come on guys chill

Gia- Mimi & Angela-Joanne: I'll be happy to die for a taste of what angel had someone to live for us afraid to say I love you

Jason- Roger: all your words are nice Mimi but loves not a three way street you never share real love until you loved yourself I should know

Bob- Collins: you all said you will be cool today so please for my sake, I can't believe he's gone, I can't believe you're going I can't believe this family must die, Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree.

All- I can't believe this is good bye

John-Mark: I hear there are great restaurants out west

Jason- Roger: some of the best how could she?

John- Mark: how could you let her go?

Jason- Roger: you just don't know. How can we lose Angel?

John-Mark: maybe you will see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Angel's death won't be in vain

Jason- Roger: his death is in vain

John- Mark: are you insane there's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi

Jason- Roger: Mimi got her baggage too

John- Mark: so do you

Jason-Roger: who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?

John-Mark: a friend

Jason- Roger: but who Mark are you?

Jason- Roger: Mark has got his work, they say Mark lives for his work and Marks in love with his work. Mark hides in his work.

John- Mark: from what?

Jason- Roger: from facing your failure facing your loneliest facing the fact you live a lie. Yes you live a lie tell you why your always preaching not to be numb when that how you strive you pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive

John- mark: perhaps it's because it's I'm the one of us to survive

Jason- Roger: poor baby

John- Mark: Mimi still love you are you really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak

Jason- Roger: Mimi did look pale

John- Mark: Mimi's gotten thin Mimi running out of time and your running out the door

Jason- Roger: no more I got to go

John- Mark: hey for someone who's been let down who's heading out of town?

Jason- Roger: and for someone who's longing for a community of its own who's with his camera alone.

Jason- Roger: I'll call I hate the fall (opens door and see's Mimi)

Jason- Roger: you heard?

Gia- Mimi: every word…. You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantee, you don't want to watch me die I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye just came to say goodbye love goodbye love.

Gia- Mimi: hello disease

Mr. Matthews- good job guys

Gia- um Mr. Matthews It's almost 4:30

Kevin- yeah it's almost 4:30 so do we pack up?

Mr. Matthews- yes sure why are you guys so excited to get out of school

Kevin- no reason just ready to go home

Mr. Matthews- ok guys pack up and line up

(The bell rings) Mr. Matthews-ok guys bye see all of you tomorrow

Gia- ok bye I will see you all at my house…. Jason meets me by the stop sign

Jason- ok I have to call my parents anyway

Jason- (calls his mom) – hey mom um….I have a school thing I need to go to I will be home by 7:30. Ok

Jason- I joined the drama class, and we are having a meeting today after school.

Really you joined the drama club… even after what happened….

Jason- I don't wanna talk about it

Jason- ok see you when I get home.

Ok son see you when you get home

Jason- ok bye

Gia- Jason you ready to go?

Jason- yeah sure

Gia- did you call your parents?

Jason- yeah they said it was cool

Gia- so how long have you been acting

Jason- oh, um since I was 10…. I started with my…

Gia- girlfriend? Are you still dating?

Jason- no, can we um…. Talk about something else please?

Gia-(oh god I'm annoying him) sure ….. Where did you live before?

Jason- LA California

Gia- why did you move all the way over here to Miami? If you don't mind me asking?

Jason- um….. Something happened and I had to get away

Gia- what are you in the witness protection program or something

Jason- no….. Where is your house?

Gia- the blue one

Jason- race you to it (takes off)

Gia-(finally catches up) wow you run really fast.

Jason- thanks

Gia- ok here we go

(They both enter the house)

Gia- can you get the boxes from the attic please here are the keys?

Jason- ok…. Are they in a brown in a brown or blue box?

Gia- blue….. Don't forget to get the forks

Jason- forks? I thought we are only having pizza.

Gia- oh yeah I am waiting on my cake to get here.

Jason- wow this really is a party.

Gia-(laughs) yeah can't have a party without cake

Jason-(laughs) where are your parents anyway?

Gia- oh they are in Paris

Jason- Damn! For real?

Gia- hell yeah I wanted to go but they said" Don't skip school if you know that you have the play in a few weeks"

Jason- GG that sucks

Gia- did you just call me GG?

Jason- yeah sorry you don't like it do you? I'm sorry I won't say it

Gia- no I love it (he so cute)

Ok I think your cake has arrived

Gia- oh ok did you get the box, and the forks

Jason- yeah I'm coming down now

(Gia opens the door)

Delivery guy- hi delivery for a Mrs. Duncan

Gia- yeah that's me

Delivery guy- Are you 18

Gia- um no I'm not but I ordered the cake with my card

Delivery guy- yeah sure but you can't sig for the delivery

Jason- is there a problem here?

Delivery- is their and 18 year old in the house?

Jason- yes I'm 18 where do I sign?

Delivery guy- right here

Gia-(wow that's so sweet)

Delivery guy- ok, here you go. Thank you. Have a good night

Gia- thanks

Jason- no problem like you said" there's no party without a cake"

(Everyone gets to the house)

Gia- hey everyone I hope you all have tonight but first I want to give a warm welcome to our newest member of the drama class…. Jason …. Um what's your last name?

Jason- huh? Oh um it's Jones

Gia- Jason Jones everybody!

Jason- thanks everyone but please I am not that important

Gia- like hell you aren't you are the lead in our play boy you are important!

Everybody- yeah Jason (they all chant simultaneously)


End file.
